By the Will of the Force
by xXcherriesXx
Summary: What if Anakin and ObiWan traveled to the time of Empire Strikes Back? Read and find out!
1. Prologue

Prologue 

I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I will never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow. – Padmé Amidala – Episode III Revenge of the Sith

Space over Coruscant 

Obi-Wan's heart beat fiercely in his chest. He hated flying, especially in times like these where he was flying with Anakin on one crazy mission or another. Trust Anakin to jump at the chance to go save the chancellor.

Obi-Wan frowned at that thought, Anakin's relationship to the chancellor worried him. The chancellor was a politician, and one could never trust a politician.

He let out a loud breath as the ship rocked violently, he vowed silently not to lose his concentration again.

Anakin, meanwhile, had spotted a trade federation droid drop fighter and with a smile shot it down.

He spoke into the intercom:" There isn't a droid that can out fly you, Master, and no other way to get to the chancellor."

Obi-Wan replied by warning him:" Look out, four droids inbound!

Both of them moved simultaneously and started confusing the trade federation droid drop fighters, until all of a sudden everything went black.

Anakin only had time to say:" What the…", before the swirling started and the two jedi fighters disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Captain, being held by you is not quite enough to get me excited. – Leia Organa – Episode V The Empire Strikes Back_

Hoth – Rebel Base - Hangar Bay

"Awwww, Leia, do I have to go?" asked a very frustrated Luke Skywalker.

"Yes, you have to. The placing of the sensors is vital to the survival of the Rebel Base. It's important that we know when unknown spaceships come near to this planet. We can't let the Empire find out we're here." Leia started smiling," and anyway you won't freeze to death. You already have four more layers of clothes on than anyone else. Be happy that General Rieekan was kind enough to donate his shirt."

Luke pretended to look angry:" It's not my fault I come from a warm miserable dustball. You'll be sorry you ever disagreed with me once you find me frozen to death in a block of ice."

"Get going already!" said Leia sternly.

Leia watched as Luke got on his tauntaun and rode away, out into the blinding mass of snow outside.

"Hey, don't I get a goodbye kiss, Your Royal Highnessness?" Han teased.

Leia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She really didn't want to get in an argument with Han Solo right now. She ignored him and walked away.

"She's a strange one, isn't she, Chewie?" Chewie answered with a bark.

Hoth – Rebel Base – Command Center

Leia walked in and leaned over a chair to look at a screen.

"Anything new, General?" she asked Rieekan who came over to join her.

"Not really, Your Majesty, though the group with the tauntauns are working swiftly, the first few sensors are placed." Rieekan replied.

A few hours later, one of the many sensors started picking up signals.

"Princess Leia, Princess Leia, come quick!"

Leia and General Rieekan both went to the person who had called.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Leia asked worriedly.

"One of the sensors have picked up a signal. Two ships are approaching." he said pointing at the blotch of colour blinking on and off on the screen.

"Are they Imperial ships?" Rieekan asked, his face going pale.

"No, it seems to be a signal from the Old Republic." He answered.

"Do you think it could be Imperial ships in disguise?" Leia questioned.

"It might be, but the Empire doesn't use ships that are that old anymore." The lieutenant stated.

"Princess, do you think we should contact it or shoot it down?"

"Let's comm it, there're only two ships, not something that could cause too much damage. It would be horrible if we had destroyed civilian ships." Leia decided.

Space over Hoth

"Force, what was that all about!" Anakin shouted over the comm.

"I have no idea, but we seem to be over the Hoth system." Obi-Wan replied, ever the calm one of the two.

"What are we going to do?" Anakin asked forcing himself to calm down.

"I say, patience." Obi-Wan answered. "I sense life forms on the planet, we can go down and ask them for help, as my hyperdrive is falling apart."

"What if they are separatists?" Anakin asked skeptically.

"Then we will take out our lightsabers and destroy all of them, like we do every single time we meet separatists." He said, still exuding calm.

The commlink suddenly beeped. Anakin switched away from Obi-Wan.

A female voice said:"Identify yourself and state your business, if you do not answer, we will shoot you down."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 At an end your rule is, and not short enough it was. – Yoda – Episode III Revenge of the Sith 

Hoth – Snow plain

Luke was riding over the snowy plains of Hoth on his tauntaun. Suddenly something hit the ground, creating a crater on the powdery snow. He took out his electrobinoculars and looked closer at the point of impact. Luke decided to investigate it further afterwards.

He took out his commlink and contacted Han:" Echo Three to Echo Seven, Han, old buddy, do you read me?"

Static sounded then Han answered:" Loud and clear, kid. What's up?"

"Well, I finished my circle. I don't pick up any life readings." Luke stated, trying not to chatter into the commlink, it was _damn _cold, but he didn't need Han to make a joke right now.

"There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser. The sensors are placed, I'm going back." Han had had enough of placing sensors every few meters, all he wanted right now was a hot bath (though that wasn't possible yet) and to tease Her Holiness into the next century.

Luke had expected that Han would want to go back, he never stayed long by something that was boring, so he answered:" Right. I'll see you shortly. There's a meteorite that hit the ground near here. I want to check it out. It won't take long."

Luke clicked off his transmitter. The tauntaun had gotten nervous; it had been fidgeting the whole time. He patted the creature on the head to calm it down.

"Hey, steady girl. What's the matter? You smell something?"

All of a sudden a loud roar sounded behind them. He turned around dreading what he would

see. A tall hairy monster, who was covered with white fur stood there. It was a Wampa Ice Creature. Luke reached down to get his blaster, but the wampa was faster. It swiped a claw across his face and Luke tumbled from his screaming tauntaun onto the freezing snow. The wampa murdered his tauntaun and swinging it over his shoulder he grabbed Luke by the ankle and dragged him away.

Space over Hoth

Anakin stared in shock at the commlink. _Women,_ he thought. He was just going to answer it when his commlink beeped.

"Uh, wait a sec." He said, then he switched to Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, what's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked in his distinct Coruscant accent.

"Well, Master, somebody from on the planet wants me to identify ourselves and state our business. I'd better answer soon or else they'll shoot us down." Anakin clarified.

"Good, this is our chance to get help." Obi-Wan said.

Hoth – Rebel Base - Command Center

Leia started tapping her foot impatiently.

Then the commlink beeped. She flicked the switch, and a voice came on:" My name is Anakin Skywalker and the other is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. We need help as my friend's hyperdrive is falling apart."

Leia scoffed in disbelief, who did they think they were, General Kenobi had died _years_ ago.

She had witnessed it herself, the way Vader cut him in half and the way he had disappeared.

Perhaps he had survived that, but no that was impossible, nobody could return from the dead.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi died years ago, unless you tell the truth, I will be forced to kill you." And wait a second hadn't that guy said his name Anakin _Skywalker._ No, he couldn't be related to Luke, General Kenobi had said that he had died. This was probably just some _sithspawn_ who thought it would be good fun to take the hero of the Rebellion's last name and play a joke. Well, she would have none of that.

The other person (no, **not **Anakin) spluttered into the commlink, probably surprised I caught on so quickly, she thought smugly.

"He really is Obi-Wan Kenobi. We're not lying to you, and even if we were his hyperdrive is falling apart, you wouldn't want to be the murderer of the Negotiator, now would you? And what's this Bantha fodder about him being dead, we're surviving the Clone Wars just wonderfully, thank you." Anakin said, getting angry.

'The Negotiator', Leia thought, she could remember her father telling her about the great Jedi hero, Obi-Wan Kenobi with his partner 'The Hero with no Fear'. He had strangely avoided the subject once she started asking questions about the mysterious 'Hero with no Fear' who had disappeared around the end of the Clone Wars.

"Prove it!" These people seemed to be living in the past, the Clone Wars had ended more than twenty years ago!

"How can we, if you won't even let us land." Anakin demanded, irritated.

"Fine then, here are the coordinates for the docking bay, I'll be there to meet you." Leia gave in. What if they were telling the truth? Leia shook her head, it was impossible.

She switched off the commlink and turned to General Rieekan. "Come, we'll meet them together."

Hoth – Rebel Base – Docking Bay

Anakin landed his yellow Jedi Starfighter along with Obi-Wan and did a backflip out of the ship. He loved doing that. His Master came out normally.

A woman and a man were standing there. He supposed that the woman was the one who had talked to him. She reminded him a _lot _about Padmé. Her hair was the same brown shade as his beloved wife, and her face looked almost _exactly _the same. She was probably a few years younger than Padmé. Suddenly he noticed how much he missed his wife.

Leia observed the man jump out of the starship, and the other older, bearded man come out normally. He _did _resemble Obi-Wan Kenobi. And the other one looked an _awful_ lot like Luke, though he was taller, and his face was more defined, more masculine. She noticed a scar run down the edge of his clear blue eye. His ship looked _very_ battleworn.

She stepped forward and introduced herself:" My name is Leia Organa and this," she pointed to Rieekan beside her "is General Rieekan."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

I don't know who you are or where you came from, but from now on you'll do as I tell you, okay? – Leia Organa – Episode IV A New Hope

Hoth – Rebel Base – Docking Bay

Organa, Obi-Wan wondered, he didn't know anybody related to Senator Bail Organa, whose name was Leia. And Organa wasn't such a much-used name.

"Do you happen to be related to Bail Organa of Alderaan?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Yes, I'm his daughter." Leia answered; a bit surprised that he hadn't recognized her, the Empire had already put so many pictures of her on the holonet with the biggest price on her head she'd ever seen on any head, and she hadn't been very unknown either at the time that she was Senator.

"What, that's not possible, Senator Organa doesn't have a child, nevertheless one this old!" Anakin exclaimed.

Obi-Wan using the force said to Anakin: _Be patient, Anakin._

Anakin glanced briefly at him, and answered through the force: _But Master, it's true._

Obi-Wan looked disapprovingly at him.

Leia looked at them with a raised eyebrow: "I don't know what has happened to you in the past twenty years since the fall of the Old Republic, but you seem to be a little behind the times. I was born near the beginning of the Empire, my father was Viceroy of Alderaan. He gave up his post of Senator after Emperor Palpatine self-declared himself Emperor. I was Princess and Senator of Alderaan until the Imperial space station the Death Star blew up my planet three years earlier from now, killing my father with it. Now I work full-time as one of leaders of the Rebel Alliance against the Empire."

Obi-Wan had remained calm during Leia's explanation, his face impassive, but Anakin's face had showed a number of mixed emotions.

"That isn't possible, Chancellor Palpatine is a good person, he cares about democracy! I don't think this sick joke is very funny." Anakin said angrily.

Obi-Wan, inside was starting to get a bit frightened, he could sense the truth in Leia's words. That would mean, _they had gone forward in time._ He wasn't very surprised about Palpatine though. He had never trusted him in the first place. Anakin would have to keep away from him, if they could ever get back to their own time.

Just then Han came up to them, having tied his tauntaun into his pen. He was still wearing his thick snow jacket.

"What's this here?" he asked.

General Rieekan acknowledged him and answered:" These are people who claim that they are Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, great Jedi Knights.

Han looked shocked "That old hermit, Kenobi?"

He looked at Obi-Wan closely, "Yeah, he does kind o' look like him." He decided to let the Princess handle her royal mess with these people. He had to discuss something very important with the General. He didn't want to have a repeat performance of Ord Mantell.

He looked back at General Rieekan:" Anyway, General, there's no sign of life out there. The sensors are on place. You'll know if anything comes around.

"Commander Skywalker reported in yet?" they started walking away from the trio by the Jedi Starships who were continuing their discussion.

"No. He's checking out a meteorite that hit near him." Han answered.

"With all the meteor activity in this system, it's going to be difficult to spot approaching ships." Rieekan said looking worried.

Han took a deep breath, and blurted out what was on his mind:" General, I've got to leave. I can't stay anymore."

Leia who was secretly listening to their conversation turned her head to look at Han at that. She didn't know why, but somehow she didn't want Han to go.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rieekan said feeling sad.

Han tried to somehow prove to himself that he had to go explained:" Well, there's a price on my head. If I don't pay off Jabba the Hutt, I'm a dead man."

Rieekan looked understanding:" A death mark's not an easy thing to live with. You're a good fighter, Solo. I hate to lose you."

"Thank you, General." Han looked relieved.

Rieekan decided that he wasn't needed by Leia anymore, so he walked away to the Command Center.

Han turned and walked back to Leia, Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"We haven't met each other yet, have we. My name is Han Solo." He introduced himself to them. "Is there any chance that you're related to Luke Skywalker."

"I don't know." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin. "You don't know? Anakin, you're not allowed to have attachments. The Jedi Order forbids it." He sighed looking disappointed. "Senator Amidala is your wife, isn't she? Don't lie Anakin."

„I'm sorry, Master. But I love Padmé, I can't live without her." Anakin said distressed.

"I have to say, I'm disappointed, Anakin."

Anakin looked at the floor. " I'm sorry Master."

Han looked at the pair oddly and turned to and said with as much feeling as he could muster: "Well, Your Highness, I guess this is it."

"That's right." Leia snapped. She was very angry, again Han was showing that he didn't care about anyone but himself.

Han could tell that Leia was not about to be nice to him so he changed back to his sarcastic tone:" Well, don't get all mushy on me. So long, Princess."

Leia stared after him as he headed for his quarters. Leia decided she couldn't leave it like that and hurried after him. "I'll be back." She called behind her.

**Please review. I love it. But I'll continue this story even if you don't review. I'll update soon:-D**


End file.
